


Plot Twists

by EroTaeKai



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM, f(x)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Lies, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mini Jung Yunho/Lee Taemin, Minor Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai, No Smut, Past Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai, Plot Twists, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: Drabble of what happened during the photoshoot of Kai, Taemin and Krystal for W Magazine a few years agoMostly inspired by the time wherein Taemin backhugged Jongin but he pulled his hand away immediately when Jongin was still feeling it with eyes closed, and Taemin going away as if nothing's wrong)My heart doesn’t wish for thisYour calls have become shorter and less frequentHere and there, I don’t want to hear itA lie isn’t the same as a rumorYou scared me with the sound of youwanting to leave.(Covering Those Lips -8Eight)





	Plot Twists

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for curse words and some mentions of sexually-related things :D
> 
> No smut, for a change ^^

2015

Jongin is hurt and somehow indifferent towards Taemin. He doesn't initiate skinship and waits for Taemin to make the first move - in which wouldn't happen even if he waits for it because Taemin got upset.

Dispatch have released photos of Taemin and Kai at the han river having a stroll at night. It was only a talk between two best friends but people were surprised that they started to question their sexuality, their gender preference and if they are dating.

They never confirmed nor denied anything, but because of that news, SM Entertainment wanted to release proof that both of them are straight.

Krystal was encouraged to try dating Kai, so she could also get away with the stress of knowing her sister got kicked out of her own group and then f(x) have lost Sulli.

Taemin saw Krystal asking Kai if they could go and play outside, but he just kept it to himself. Because for sure if this wouldn't turn out to be good for both of their images, they will do something with Taemin. He have experienced it before, when he was casted on WGM and his "wife" were hated by fans so he's quite anxious. But he also believes in Krystal, since the three of them are the closest.

But then the thing going on between Kai and Krystal became too believable that even Krystal fell for Kai. He's sweet, caring and fun, but Jongin could only see her as his sister. And for the sake of their careers, they just pushed through until Dispatch broke out the scandal of them dating.

When the news broke out, Kai was playing billiards with Taemin, while Taemin was actually smoking more than the usual. He's stressed but not because of work, but because of something else.

"Mwoya. Both of us smoke but you've already finished your second box. What's up?"

"It's nothing."

"Taemin, I know you more than you know yourself and I know there's something."

"Just stressed out with work. Besides, I'll have to get ready for my next album. Next year, there would be another one."

"Wow. You must've really stressed. Sorry for that, I can't do anything if it's because of work."

"Yeah, you won't be able to help anyways so just let me smoke in peace and for fuck's sake, Moongyu is already winning."

"Shut up. Haha."

"Congratulations, it's out now."

"What?"

"You and Krystal."

"Oh. Seems like they've really followed us."

"Soojung is a great catch, you're lucky. You just have to guard her heart or Sooyeon nuna would fly back here from SanFo and you'll be dead."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Good for you then. Uhm, Moongyu ya, you still have another hour for this to end right?"

"Yes wae? Want to extend?"

"Ani, I'm afraid I'd be going ahead. I'll leave the two of you here. I want to discipline myself, I might finish a total of 5 boxes of cigarettes in only a few hours. That's not good so yeah."

"Taemin-ah.."

"I'm okay. I'm sure you'd both be okay here right? Moonkyu, congratulate Jongin. He got a girlfriend out of Soojung."

"As if hahaha."

"Haha see for yourself then. I'll be going ahead. Have a great night you two."

"Taemin have really finished 3 boxes of cigarettes since we went here. What the fuck? Would he want to get his vocal chords damaged?"

"He said he's stressed because of his next album."

"And you think I'll believe that? Yes it may be burdensome but that's Taemin. He won't just get affected by something so lame especially if it's work. It's 'just' work and we know Taemin treat it as his alter ego's hobby and I tell you, that Taemin is not the workaholic Ace."

"Now that you told me that, I think I know why."

"Wae?"

"I haven't told him about Soojung."

"So you haven't told him about it? Goodness! The two of you work at the same company. In different groups, yes but in the very same building with only doors, floors and walls apart. It would also be lame for him not to know. Besides, he's also close with Soojung." Then for the first time in his life, Jongin couldn't understand why Taemin became like that.

Hours became days, days became weeks, and weeks became months that Taemin would only show up on their trips if Kai have schedules, and only going out with Moongyu, Ravi and Kwonho. When Kai is around, he would always say that he have schedule, recording his songs for his new album or he would try to catch up with them in an hour or two, but never came.

Truthfully, Taemin was hurt. Not just because Jongin has a girlfriend now and he wanted to have a girlfriend too but he is not allowed; or he would just shrug it off not to hurt Shawol's hearts, since the time it happened to Naeun. He is hurt because he have known about it for a long time but Jongin never told him anything. Just when he thought that he is Jongin's best friend, he was wrong because Jongin kept this as a secret from him.

He wanted to get it off him so bad because it is absurd to be seriously get affected by those kind of news that when he was going to and from Japan and China to promote with SHINee, he ate a lot, went to play around, tried lots of things alone, went to smoke and drink - technically just enjoy freedom, so when he comes back, he would just get to be the stress-free Taemin.

Shinee would have to perform for Dream Concert alongside EXO so Taemin won't definitely be able to give out reasons to get away from Jongin.

SHINee performed "View" and lots of fans cheered. EXO performed "Lotto" and "Monster" and their fans were great as well. But Jongin was really anxious; he have waited for this day to come and be with Taemin again because he missed him a lot, it's been almost 5 months since his dating news broke out and it was the last time he was able to see him and be with him. When Taemin is available, he have schedules. When he is available, Taemin is doing his activities with his fellow members. It frustrates him that they don't have time to meet and play, when they used to see each other everyday.

The idol groups were now scattered at the stage to enjoy the music and the party that they started to keep the hype on the audience, but Jongin still feels anxious.

"What's with your face?" Sehun shrugged when Jongin wasn't even smiling even if it's party time.

"Just sleepy. Haha. Energy is drained."

"Wow? Kim Jongin also known as Kai's energy drained? That's new. Ah!! Maybe you spent a lot of time with Soo-"

"That's not the reason why, you pervert. Taemin."

"TAEMIN?!? Why Taemin?!?"

"He's too busy. I miss him a lot."

"Aw, you're so cute and sweet. Well he's back now and maybe he'll come and play with you again."

"I really hope so." But then from afar, he was able to see Taemin playing with Minho, Kibum, Suho, Chen and Baekhyun, their hyungs. At some point, he was even hugging Chen. He just took a deep breath and went to the other side of the stage.

"Sehun.." Taemin sneakily went to Sehun's side, only a few feet from Jongin.

"Aish shut it you two!"

"I know!! Keep quiet."

"Ara ara." Sehun placed his arms around Taemin's waist and when they were only a step away from Jongin, Taemin wrapped his arms around Jongin's waist, giving him a back hug.

"Jonginnie~" he was so happy with that back hug that the only thing that he did right at that moment was to savor the moment. He closed his eyes and smiled, knowing that it was Taemin and he have felt that he miss him a lot, too. But he was slapped back to reality when that back hug didn't even last for 10 seconds. Taemin unwrapped his arms from Jongin's waist while he got both of his hands to keep it there, not wanting him to go but eventually, Taemin did.

Maybe that's also what Taemin needed: a hug. Even though it is one sided, even if it didn't last for more than 5 or 10 seconds, it made him smile and feel better.

Jongin wanted more touch from Taemin, and since that time he knew that he was missing Taemin so bad. Sadly, they would have to go to a shoot for Saturday Night Live show after the concert so there won't be any way for them to meet up this day. Maybe not until a few hours but he knows that Taemin might already be tired, and hoped that in the next days they'd be able to talk.

But it is also time for Taemin to film his music videos and he have to go to Los Angeles. The hug have fueled him up but it only did something to his heart: that hug made it ache more since he was able to hug his best friend even if somebody would hug him, especially he would love to have those hugs from that person instead of him. With what he did a while ago, he got confused. He was able to take that confusion with him until he arrived in Los Angeles.

While he was in America, he danced even in the wee hours of the morning, knowing that it is afternoon in Korea. The guys are sending lots of messages and photos at the chatroom but he did not reply to any. He also cut down his cigarettes to only one box a day, but drank a bit more than what he could usually take. Sometimes, he finds himself drunk at the balcony of his hotel room when the sun is already burning his skin. He tried to get over his stress but smoking and alcohol doesn't help. Moreso, his heart is beating painfully until finally, tears ran down his face.

He never cried so hard in his life until now that he have acknowledged that his heart is aching. This is definitely not because of stress or pressure for his next album, but because of his relationship with Jongin. Technically their relationship is only friendship, but deep inside he wanted it to be more than that. When the news broke out that people thought that he and Jongin were dating, he wanted to blurt out "I wish we do, but we don't." But he just kept quiet and smiled when it's asked.

It was a long battle with anxiety before he was able to accept and acknowledge the fact that he likes Jongin, that he is jealous of Soojung and he is hurt that the two of his closest friends are dating and he became a third wheel. But he really have to acknowledge it for it to eventually be ignored until it's forgotten. Maybe by the time he would go back to Korea, or by the time that they'd be able to hang out again, he would be okay.

Taemin sent a message to Soojung and wanted to meet up while she's in America and she cheerfully agreed. She missed her Taemin oppa too, as it's been hard for them to meet up. It was just lucky for her to be in America at the same time as Taemin since Jessica is now based in San Francisco.

"Oppa! What's up?"

"Hi! I'm doing well. Still working for the album. Shoots and dance practices and stuff. How about you? It's a good thing that you're here. I don't know anyone so it's hard for me."

"Haha it must've been hard for you. I could tour you around if you're free, if you like that. And I am okay, Jess unnie is enjoying her stuff now. She's into clothes and accessories."

"Uhm may I ask? How are you and Jongin?"

"So you're asking me that instead of him, huh?"

"I just want to ask your point of view as well. You're also my friend. Well, my sister too."

"It's still a bit awkward for me to treat an older brother as a boyfriend but we're quite okay. Getting along well, yes but lately we haven't gone out again especially I am here. But all in all we're good."

"It's nice to know that there are progress in your relationship. I mean, both of you were able to adjust from being close friends to siblings then to lovers. Now, I don't have to worry."

"So you're worried?"

"Uhm yeah."

"Worried for me or worried for him?"

"I don't have to worry for Jongin. He's grown up. He's a big guy; he is even bigger than me. I just hope that the two of you would be happy together. And I also wish that you won't get to hurt each other too much."

"I'll try not to be an ice princess. Hehe."

"Just be cool but not frozen."

"That's something I really missed from you, oppa. I know how hard it is also for you that you have to change."

"That was a long time ago.."

"But you and Naeun, you two didn't-?"

"She likes Jonghyun hyung but during that time he was still with Sekyung nuna. She just have to deal with me during those times while waiting for hyung. But it's fine."

"You never had any feelings for her?"

"Maybe the same with you. Just siblings. Not romantically linked or anything."

"Yeah but you still got hated because of that prank. Anyways it's all in the past. Ah! I'll cheer you up and tour you around. Uhm, are you on a diet?"

"A bit. Wae?"

"That's fine. I think one meal won't hurt so much. Kaja!" Soojung guided Taemin around Los Angeles. They took lots of photos of each other, ate at In-N-Out, went to have a stroll at the Miami Beach and talked just like when they were trainees. Taemin was able to see the girl that Jongin chose to love, and with that, he would just have to accept that fact and let his feelings go away.

"Oppa and I met up in L.A when I was there. I fed him burgers and fries. Haha."

"Taemin? But he must've been on a diet!"

"Eish a few burgers and fries won't hurt. Besides he would still work out there. Oppa seems to be a bit anxious and worried about us."

"Us? What did you talked about?"

"We talked about us. How am I with you since we came from close friends to siblings to lovers. I told him that we're still awkward but we're trying to work things out. Just like that. Maybe he's worried of how our friendship would be if something happens. And he was anxious, seems like he is envious that we could go date in public while he was hated when he came out on a stupid scripted reality show."

"Maybe it became a trauma." Now that Soojung have opened it up, Jongin also got sad for Taemin. He never even dated Naeun but he got hated for doing the show with her. Since then, he changed. No other girl were paired to him except for Brown Eyed Girls' Narsha in Match Made In Heaven, which is acceptable since they are only playing around and she is 12 years older than Taemin so the possibility of them dating is very low.

"Maybe the feeling came back to him when he heard the news. Maybe it's also my fault because I never told him about it, not even a single word about Soojung." Jongin just sighed with the thought of the mess he made.

After months of filming and preparation in America, Taemin was able to go back to Korea and of course, Jongin didn't miss a chance to meet up with Taemin especially with what he found out through Soojung.

Jongin got some buckets of chicken from KFC near Taemin's unit so he could barge in and eat on the comfort of his best friend's home as a surprise and celebration that he's back from his trip in America. Luckily, Taemin was just chilling at home.

"Oh? Why are you here?" Taemin was surprised when the door opened by itself but sighed - he forgot that Jongin knows his unit password by heart.

"Taemin ah!! I miss you so much!! Ah I got some chicken! Kaja let's eat. I know you have burned lots of food since all you did in America was dance."

"Uhm thank you for this and for visiting but you don't need to. It's too much.."

"Eish Taemin ah how could this be too much? It's just a simple snack time with you. Just like the old times."

"Haha. Okay, just like the old times. Uhm do you have your car with you?"

"Anio. Got manager hyung drop me here a while ago."

"Ara I'll send you back to your home later on then. Or perhaps, in Cheongdamdong?"

"You want me to go now?"

"Ania haha. Just asking and to know which home would I send you to."

"Okay. You could send me home in Jayang gu."

"Is Soojung not around? How come you don't stay on her unit anymore.."

"She's busy."

"Oh. I should've figured."

"Taemin ah, I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

"That I am dating in public while you're pushed back by boundaries. I know that you're worried of me and Soojung especially everyone knows about it. I feel sorry for you, that you couldn't date in public unlike we do."

"Ania it's okay. Let's say that I can't date too since the one that I like is now in a relationship. The two of them seems to be happy and all I could do is keep those feelings off because it won't do any good. I might as well have to move on with my life and get drowned with workloads."

"I'm really sorry. You should've told me that you liked Soojung! Bro code, man! I would've just chose someone else!"

"It's all said and done so all I could do is move on. It's okay, I'll be okay. I'll be over it knowing that you're both happy."

"Was that the reason why you didn't want to play with me anymore?"

"Let's also say that I am thankful that my schedule is packed that I didn't have the time to play with you. I was thankful for it and even if I would get to choose between work and time to play with you, I would choose work. I hope you understand."

"Now I feel really guilty."

"Don't be. It's not anyone's fault. You were in love, she was in love, I was in love too but the difference is the two of you are together and I am now living a life full of freedom. Hahaha." But then there were sadness on Taemin's voice.

Jongin stood up to give a back hug to Taemin because he was seriously sad that he was publicly dating someone his best friend liked while Taemin is left in the dark, broken.

"Sorry Jongin, as much as I miss hugging you, it's different now. I hope you understand."

"I'm really sorry." Jongin was still clinging onto Taemin's waist but Taemin removed his arms from his body.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's never a crime to fall in love. You were just lucky that the one you fell in love with, loves you too. And don't pity me, you know that I am strong. I'll be able to move on in time. I'll be very busy again since the comeback is coming up, I'll get my schedule full so all I would think of is work. I hope you'd understand if I won't get to play with you and the guys."

"Taemin-"

"Just do me one favor okay? Do not break up with Soojung just because of me. I don't want to be the reason why our friendship would get tainted. I want you to be happy since you're in love. If you're happy, I'm happy. Your happiness is my happiness too. So get off me and just eat your chicken."

"How about you?"

"I'll eat but I won't finish everything. I'll leave some so I could munch on it when I get hungry. With that, I won't have to buy dinner."

After finishing the buckets which Taemin wasn't able to resist, and finishing the movie that they've watched, Taemin took a bath and got dressed in a stylish party outfit.

"Oh you're going out tonight?"

"Drive around, yeah."

"Ya, don't drink and drive!"

"Yes I won't. Don't worry. Kaja, I'll drop you off."

"Want to have a companion with you?"

"Sorry but I would have to decline this time. I want and need to be alone."

"Alright just make sure to call me if ever you need help, ara?"

"Not quite sure though. You might be busy banging Soojung to take a damn call. Hahaha."

"Fuck you."

"Go ahead and try. Haha. Aish the two of you are grown ass now, just be careful when you buy condoms and lubes at the convenience stores. It gets out on the news too."

"Fuck this."

"Be aware of your surroundings and if ever, be quiet. Enjoy the rest of the night."

"It's not like we could do that all the time. Both of us would be sore."

"Whenever you like then. Maybe I should expect to catch you in one of the rooms in SM. Haha."

"We're not animals that would get to do that anywhere!"

"Tsch whatever. Haha hey I am helping myself here you know? So I could move on. So I wouldn't even dare to continue bleeding love."

"I'm really sorry, Taemin ah."

"What sorry could do? It's been said and done. The harm was also inflicted and it was painful. But it's okay, I have to feel the pain to let it bleed, until it stops bleeding and it would heal by itself." Good thing they were near EXO's dorm because Taemin is only a few steps to getting emotional. Jongin, on the other hand, only looked at Taemin and his expressions. He was also able to feel the sadness and pain from Taemin's voice. He knew that voice too well but this time, it was very different.

"Okay, we're here."

"Would you like to go and greet the guys?"

"no, it's okay. I'm sure they're resting and too comfortable to get dressed to see me."

"I'm really sorry, Taemin. If I would be given a chance to do something that would make you happy and not get hurt, I would do that. It pains me to see you hurt because of me."

"Hurt? Me? Ania haha. Jongin, I am an actor. I am fake, I could make lots of expressions and make you believe that it's true. You know me and how I am also a master of the liar game."

"But seriously. If I could make it up to you in any way, I would. Just tell me how."

"You want me to tell you that?"

"Yes. Just tell me so that I could make it up to you."

"Okay. Uhm Jongin?"

"Um?" Taemin gave a back hug to Jongin but Jongin unwrapped it from his waist. He went to give a bearhug to Taemin instead. Taemin allowed but he was cut off shortly.

"Jongin, let's stop this."

"no.. I really miss hugging you."

"That's what I want you to do. Let's stop this. I'm sorry but I couldn't see you again. At least not this way and not this time because I would only spoil your happiness with Soojung."

"What would you want me to stop doing?"

"Let's stop meeting.. at least for now. Maybe until I'll be okay. I hope you understand. I really miss you too but sorry, I can't do this anymore."

"But Taemin~"

"I'm giving you a chance to do something that would make me happy and I am telling you to stop meeting me. I'm sorry." Taemin got out of the hug and Jongin was in the brink of tears.

"I have to go. I have to party later on to at least forget things even for quite sometime. Enjoy banging each other. Haha. Fix yourself. Don't cry. It's not like you're the one heartbroken."

"But I would miss you so much! Taemin, I-"

"You'll eventually forget me when she's around. I would also just have to find some reasons to forget you too. I love you too much and as much as I am happy that you're happy, it pains me to know that I am not the reason why."

"Huh?" Jongin is now shocked with what he's hearing. Did he just misheard what Taemin said?

"Just want to clarify, before I go. I do not love Soojung. You're the one I love, but you love her and you don't love me so I'll back off and let you be happy. Just promise me that you'll never break up with Soojung because of me. That's all." Taemin hurriedly went back to his car so Jongin won't be able to follow him, and left without looking back at Jongin who was seriously dumbfounded to find out that Taemin loves him, not Soojung.

Kai and Krystal reported to have broken up after more than a year of dating.

Taemin just finished one of his shoot for Sayonara Hitori music video in Japan when the news broke out.

"What the fuck? I told him that he shouldn't break up with Soojung.. aish ssibal." He was supposed to call Soojung but his fingers unknowingly dialled his speed dial number 1, which is Jongin's number.

"Taemin!! I'm really sorry."

"Huh? Did I call the wrong number? Oh fuck. I dialed a wrong number. Sorry. I'll hang-"

"Wait! Taemin ah. Please hear me out. I know this may cost a lot since this is an overseas call but both of us decided to break up. We're not getting along well these days and decided to part ways in a good note. I did what you have told me, to never break up with Soojung just because of you. But it's over now. Can you go back to me?"

"I'll think about it. I'll h-"

"I miss you so much. You don't know how much I struggled to keeping everything to myself and not talk to you about it. When you were gone, I lost my mind. I don't know what to do. I have sent you lots of messages and calls even if I know you won't respond but I wanted you to know that I think of you even if you don't want to think of me. I miss you. I really miss you. I'm sorry. I love you, Taemin."

"As your best friend. Yeah. Maybe when I get back, we'll talk. This call is really expensive, you know. I'll hang up now."

"I missed your voice but I'm thankful that you dialed the wrong number and I was able to talk to you. Thank you. See you soon. Bye." Then he hanged up.

Taemin was supposed to feel happy because his love is back in the market, but it pains him because even if his love is back to being single, he still couldn't deny the fact that Jongin is straight and he likes girls more than men. And Taemin is a man and he is his best friend, someone he wouldn't even try to catch feelings with. He was doing great with moving on until stopping on that fucking news and the pain went back. Maybe because even if Jongin is single, he can't have him.

Good thing Yunho just finished his solo dome tour in Saitama that he was able to hang out with his hyung, a hyung that is openly bisexual to his friends.

"Yunho hyung! How are you?"

"I'm doing good! Just a bit tired but I could still rock the damn dome. My power is still intact! Haha how about you? Hey, congratulations on your album in Korea. And I heard you'd also release your first here in Japan?"

"Yeah. Quite busy. Actually getting myself busy that I wasn't able to talk to anyone. Are you busy?"

"Not at all! And if you like talking, I like that too. Oh, how I miss I could also talk with my past members. You know what I mean. Hehe."

"Yeah. Uhm hyung, I am sorry but I would ask you something that may be a bit personal. How did it go when you and Jaejoong hyung broke up?"

"It's okay, it's not like you're not yet idols during that time. Well, you were still a baby that time though. Hmm, after that, we still communicated secretly. You know with all the lawsuits and disputes that was thrown over to them and to SM, it's a bit hard. But even if we broke up, the friendship that we have built for years were still intact. Even if we're not how we romantically used to be, we grew closer as friends outside of work. I see you're having trouble with the same reason?"

"Uhm yeah. Jongin.."

"Oh what about Jongin.."

"Uhm.. he and Krystal dated for more than a year and broke up.. but before that, I think 5 months before, I confessed to him that I love him and I would have to go away so he wouldn't feel burdened or guilty or whatever because I would surely get hurt to see him happy because of her. Since then, I stopped communicating with him until yesterday when the news broke out."

"So your problem is how the two of you could get your relationship as friends back? As if you didn't confess?"

"Uhm yeah. Like it never happened. Like I never loved him."

"You can't do that. You can never hide the fact that you love someone, especially of you're still in love. With what I can see, you are still in love with him."

"Maybe still in denial."

"You tried to move on?"

"Yes and everything was thrown away when that news came up."

"Because you hope that you'd be able to be with him again."

"Yes but now I am also considering the fact that he is straight and even if he's single, I still can't have him."

"Easy. You can go back to him as if nothing ever happened. Keep it cool, you're an actor and you know what I mean. You could try entertaining possible relationships even if it's just friends. If Jongin is okay with that as long as you'll be his friend again, then it's a flop. You're back in his life but that also mean that he's not into you romantically. Well if he's not okay with it, he might love you too."

"I'm pretty sure it's not the latter. He banged Soojung lots of times."

"How did you know?"

"It's on the news. And it's not like you won't have sex with someone you love, most especially someone you're in a relationship with."

"Someone's jealous hahaha."

"Well now that he was able to experience having sex with a woman, I'm sure it would be gross for him to take dicks too."

"Well, not if he's bisexual. Ah haha. Wait, when would you be going back to Seoul?"

"I'll schedule it the day after tomorrow."

"I'll take the same flight with you. We'll get out of the airport together, and I would also go with you at your unit. You could ask him to go to your place and he'd see me there. Let's see what his reaction would be if someone would court you."

"So you'll act like you'll court me?"

"We'll act like I've been courting you since you went here in Japan. And we got closer here. Would that be okay?"

"But I don't want to use you, hyung."

"It's okay, it's not like it's real. If it turns out that he loves you too romantically, then you got a best friend boyfriend. If he's out for girls only, then you got to have a god of the east boyfriend."

"Aigoo hyung!"

"Kidding aside, but I want to help my favorite dongsaeng. If he's really not into you, then this may be the perfect time for you to entertain possible relationships and completely move on from him. But don't worry, I won't take you or court you because I know you love somebody else."

"Okay. Thank you for you help, hyung."

Yunho and Taemin went back to Seoul together as planned, uploaded pictures on both Yunho's personal instagram and SHINee Japan's official instagram. Jongin was able to see it and since then, he can't seem to calm down knowing that Yunho liked Taemin before.

"Ah please. It's not what I am thinking. Kim Jongin calm down."

"What's your problem Gomnini?" Sehun shrugged looking at Jongin's problematic face.

"Aish whatever! Uh please I respect you so much hyung and I want you to be happy but please not Taemin.." he fell on his bed with his face first, with his hands trembling. 

_I love Lee Taemin for so long. I couldn't remember how old we were during that time but the time was cruel to both of us. Back when he confessed to me, I was with Soojung. But now that I am single, he's the one happy with someone else, moreso with somebody close to both of us. Yet I am hurt to see him move on from me. Am I just really selfish that I only want Taemin for myself? _ _The company told me to try hard to prove the fans that I am a man by dating a girl but we eventually broke up because the day that Taemin confessed that he loves me, the love that I have for him got stronger. I did not intend to hurt Soojung by making her feel that I love somebody else than her but maybe she have felt that. I thought spinning some lies would also be good for his image, since news about us dating came up as well. _ _But there's only one thing that I need to do._

_We have to talk._

Jongin called Taemin and Taemin answered, allowing him to also go to his unit. Yunho and Taemin's plan was going well but Taemin is losing hope when he knows that there's only 1% chance that Jongin loves him too.

"Breathe in, breathe out. Calm down, Lee Taemin. Good. Get back to your senses, actor Lee Taemin.."

"Okay, hyung."

"I just want you to know that actor Jung Yunho would also be here in a few minutes. Just let me be true to my character and the script, ara? I might do something-"

"Ah hyung wae geurae?"

"What? Just skinship. I won't kiss you or undress you. Fine. I would just go take a bath here on your unit so when he comes in, I'll come out. He'll see me fresh, okay? Now get some clothes that would fit me."

"Okay okay. Cue." Taemin got a shirt and cargo shorts for Yunho who already got under the shower. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang and it was the expected guest.

"TAEMIN!!!!" Jongin put down all the bags of chicken that he bought to hug Taemin tightly.

"I missed you so much!!! Fuck you, don't do that again!! Never cut me off again!"

"No comment. Uhm come inside. You should've not bothered to get something, it's okay."

"Ania, I miss eating chicken with you."

"Oh really. So how are you, single man?"

"Doing good."

"So the breakup didn't affect you?"

"Not really. I mean she broke up with me coolly. She said that she wanted to do things without dragging my name, nor bother me to do this or that for her. I am also busy too, and in the last few months, we kind of have things got in the way."

"Like?"

"Sooyeon nuna."

"She doesn't like you?"

"A bit, she don't want her sister to date publicly. It's okay, I already talked to both of them."

"Well it seems like you were able to move on from Soojung real quick. I'm quite surprised since you loved her a lot."

"How about you? How are you? Uhm yes it may be late but congratulations on your second album. And you just finished the first Japanese album, right?"

"Thank you. Yes, I just finished 'Sayonara Hitori'."

"That's the title song?"

"Yeah. In English, it's '_Goodbye_'." Taemin couldn't deny the feeling of his heart getting pricked again, since it's a song made for Jongin, with him saying goodbye to the love he has for him. A last goodbye for his unrequited love.

"Taem, I forgot to take the- oh Jonginnie!" Just at the right awkward time, Yunho went out of the bathroom after taking a shower.

"Hyung! You're here!"

"Ah yes we went on the same flight together. It's a bit hassle for him to go to his unit and take a bath so I offered him to take a shower here instead."

"Haha yeah. Excuse me, I'll just get dressed. Sorry."

"It's okay hyung." But Jongin's heart crashed since what he thought about them when he saw that photo came true.

"Uhm may I ask? Are you two.."

"A bit? He started to make a move when we were in Japan."

"Oh. So it started in Japan. I see.."

"He's just taking it slow so by the time that I have gotten over you completely, I could give my heart to him wholly."

"So you.. you don't love me anymore?"

"I think it doesn't matter if I still love you or not. Maybe what matters is you only love me as your best friend, and I would have to live my life reminding myself that's all I'll ever be. Besides, you like girls. You love having sex with Soojung. It's not like you'd leave women and take dicks instead, like us."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. And would it be okay if I'd also ask for some favors?"

"What's that?"

"You won't have to say sorry to me. It's not your fault. It's my fault so don't blame yourself. Another one, just forget that I have loved you. I would also do my best to forget that I did. I think it would be better to do that if ever you'd still want me as your friend."

"Oh alright. I'm- ah. I think I'll have to give you space. I bet you're also tired. I'll go ahead so you could rest. Enjoy the chicken, I have a lot at home so you could take it all. I'll see you around then. I hope you could go and play with us again."

"I'll send a message at the chatroom instead. Sorry. Take care on your way back home." Without a word, Jongin just bowed and went on his way back home. When he was driving, he was crying. He lost his best friend and just when he thought that he'd also get their relationship fixed, he lost his love completely to another guy. A guy that they have both known since they were young.

"Fuck it! Jongin, sorry but you're too late. He thought that you loved him only as his best friend and now that he's doing his best in moving on, you'd want him back. Sorry to say but you just completely lost Taemin not just as a best friend but also as your love." He was crying hard to see his love trying to move on and be happy with someone else, when he have been playing around by fucking his then-girlfriend.

Jongin hated to see Taemin smiling especially when Yunho is around. He could also see how they exchanged glances and how sweet they are at the waiting rooms. He wanted Taemin only for himself, but he was too late.

"Taemin ah." Jongin still cling onto Taemin by hanging out at SHINee's waiting room.

"Um?"

"I just want to ask.. and confirm. Yunho hyung and you, are you officially dating?"

"Suddenly so curious of my dating life. Why?"

"I mean.. I just want to know. I uhm. I'm your best friend, right? I don't want to be the last to know."

"Now you're saying that when I myself was the last one to know about you and Soojung. Yeah, that's right. I thought I was your best friend and I should be the first to know. You never even told me that you liked her before the two of you started dating."

"Taemin? Seriously? Did you think like that before? Is that the reason why you didn't go to play with the guys when I was there? Was that the reason why you didn't communicate with me? Was that the reason why? If you treat me as your best friend you should've told me about it!"

"Yes that was the reason why I tried hard not to cross paths with you! Actually, I have known that for quite a while from Soojung, I was only waiting for you to tell me directly but you never talked about it. So yeah, that was my lame excuse on why I didn't want to be with you. Because you may have called me as your best friend but you never treated me like one! Ani, maybe after the dating news went out, you treated me as your best friend way too much so I have to live my life reminding myself that I am only a friend, a best friend that is, and you could never be mine. I may have loved you before and I may still love you now, but maybe I would really have to stop, both loving you and being your best friend. Let's end everything here. I'm sorry but you may go back to your waiting room." Taemin coldly told Jongin that was teary eyed and shocked with what he heard.

"I only tried hard to prove everyone and myself that I am a man by dating a girl but eventually she found out, so she broke up with me since I still like men even if we were together. I am sorry if I mistreated you. Sorry if I never treated you right as a best friend and if I never treated you right as someone who loves me. I thought spinning some lies would also do you good, since news about us dating came up and we would get away with the rumors of the two of us being gay. The management suggested that Soojung and I to go out and date publicly to tell everyone that I am a man who likes women, especially when they knew about me being bisexual a long time ago."

"Fuck, this is getting absurd. Hahaha."

"Lee Taemin, I have secretly loved you even before you became famous. When you debuted, I hated it because you'd surely be away from me and hanging out with you would be impossible because you're busy. But I was also at your side, cheering you up and believing in you. When I debuted and you were there to support and guide me, I loved you more. You made me feel like my love is never wasted even if it's all inside me. When you asked me to make a collaboration with you, I was very happy because I could finally share the stage with my love while successfully fulfilling our dreams together through the years. I have known you since we were so young but I made sure to be with you along the way by being friendly. Sorry if my friendly act have been too believable that it wasn't seen as love but when you confessed to me, it was as if I was poured with ice cold water. It was a wake up call for Kim Jongin that his dreams came true, because you love me too. I'm sorry if you believed in the dating plot. Well, nice acting for me that everybody believed that it's real. You even believed it yourself."

"You love me? Really? Fucking fuck! If what you're saying is fucking true then fuck you for making me believe all of it! You should've told me!! All these time, I was also loving you and looking out for you so you'll never feel inferior. I loved you and even if it hurts me a lot, I still keep bleeding love. Now if you're telling me that the dating scandal was only a plot, then fuck you more! You should've warned me beforehand that it's not real!"

"Yes I know. And I am sorry for that. Maybe that's my fault, I didn't tell you about it. I am really sorry. But I never thought that you'd get affected by that. I mean, to me it was nothing since it was pure acting. But I really am sorry. I did wrong, please believe me now and I hope you'd forgive me."

"Aish. Now, tell me what to do."

"Hug me."

"Okay. Come here." Jongin came closer to Taemin and they hugged each other really tight.

"Gosh, I miss this so much."

"I miss all of your being so much. It was pure torture for me to walk away from you."

"I'll make sure you'll never do that again."

"Hmm. What did you say a while ago?"

"What? That I am sorry?"

"Nope. Another one."

"Ah that the dating scandal is only a plot?"

"the one that you started doing even before I became famous."

"Ah. I have known you since we were little and we have been best friends-"

"Aish not that-"

"Ssshhh let me finish. We have been best friends since then but I was secretly loving you. I have been by yourside at the training room, at the backstage or at the dance floor. Many years have passed and here I am, still loving you."

"So you're telling me you love me?"

"Yes. I love you so much, Lee Taemin."

"Kim Jongin, can you prove it?"

"Sure." Jongin lovingly pressed his lips against Taemin's lips while caressing the older's big red cheeks.

"I love you. Do you believe me?"

"Uhm.. one more time." This time, Taemin got his hands on Jongin's cheek to kiss him deeply. They stopped when the kiss got deeper.

"Yes, I believe you now so you better not lie again, okay? I love you, Kim Jongin."

"So what are we now?"

"Best boyfriends?"

"I like that. Hahaha. I love you." Then the door opened to reveal Yunho now smiling by the door.

"So it's a success now. Congratulations to the two of you. I'll go ahead so you could enjoy. Fighting!!!"

"What was that?"

"Uhm hehe to tell you honestly. The thing about Yunho and me.. it's also a plot."

"Aish!! You made me believe in that? Uwaaah. I was fucking angry and jealous and I want to rip him off but I respect him so much! Well good thing it's not real or else.. ahh really."

"Sorry Nini."

"Just don't do it again alright?"

"Yes. I won't do it again. Both of us, let's not plot anything again."

"And we should talk and communicate more so there wouldn't be misunderstandings."

"Ara. How about an hour call per day? Overseas or not, even if we see each other, we'd still call. The best time would be before we sleep."

"Call. Alright alright."

"Clingy?"

"I love clingy boyfriend. I'm lucky because I love clingy best boyfriend. I love you."

"And I love you too." Then they kissed again before they went back to the stage for the show encore.


End file.
